


Tales of the Storage Closet : Unexpected Officer Occupation

by vericus



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:02:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vericus/pseuds/vericus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz is a klutz, Prowl gets his nookie quota, and Bluestreak sees more than he ever wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of the Storage Closet : Unexpected Officer Occupation

"See ya tomorrow for th'concert?" Jazz called as he walked backwards down the hall for a few steps, and Blaster, already running in order to report for his shift on time, gave him a backwards wave.

"You bet!" he yelled back, and then was gone around a corner. Jazz chuckled and turned so he was walking forwards again, knowing that there was no way Blaster would get to the command center on time, but that it wouldn't matter, since he was relieving Sideswipe. The red twin might normally have minded, but Bluestreak and Sunstreaker both had the day off, and were likely 'making use of the entertainment equipment' in the twins quarters, which meant Sideswipe would be trying to avoid the room like it was the Pits themselves.

Chuckling to himself over that thought, Jazz turned up his radio as he sauntered down the hall, intending to head outside for a short drive. It was a nice day, and judging from the complete emptiness of the halls around him, everyone off-shift was outside already enjoying it, so that short drive might eventually turn into a race, which Jazz could definitely handle.

Unfortunately - or perhaps fortunately - that was not to be, as something suddenly rammed into Jazz from the side, sending him flying through the oddly open door of a nearby storage closet. Caught completely off-guard, Jazz let out a strangled yelp and flailed wildly as he tried to keep his balance, but only succeeded in hitting the panel to shut the door. He fell to the floor with a loud _CLANG,_ landing on his back, and whatever had run into him landed heavily on top. It took only moments for Jazz to realize that there were hands around his wrists and most of the weight from whoever was on top of him was on his waist, helping to hold him down, and he knew that whoever it was had planned the collision. He would've begun struggling, but his gaze caught on the optics of his 'attacker', their glow illuminating just enough of the face around them for Jazz to recognize the mech.

"Prowl, what the slag?" Jazz asked in surprise.

"The next time I arrange our schedules the way they've been the past month, shoot me," Prowl replied calmly, and then swooped in to give Jazz a searing kiss. The saboteur felt his systems go from high alert to highly aroused within moments, especially once Prowl released his hands and pulled away from the kiss, only to begin finding and fondling all of Jazz's sensitive armor seams and sensor nodes.

"You know, our -" Jazz had to pause, groaning, as Prowl hit a particularly sensitive spot, "Our quarters are only a few corridors over."

"I don't really care," Prowl replied, leaning in to give Jazz a look that was full of nothing but lust. More protests came to Jazz's mind, but they were silenced with another kiss, and with a mental 'what the slag!' Jazz dismissed his objections and decided to just enjoy the unexpected molestation in a storage closet. After all, it wasn't every day Prowl got like this, and when he did, it was to be enjoyed. And oooh, was it ever enjoyable...

\---

"Sunny, your room's just over there -" Bluestreak protested as he felt Sunstreaker's hands on his hips, caressing and fondling as they made their way steadily upwards.

"Can't help it. You're too delicious to wait," Sunstreaker purred in Bluestreak's audio, leaning in close enough that Bluestreak could feel the heat of the yellow mech's frame against his back.

"Well we should at least get out of the corridor, because you know Red Alert has cameras in all of them and _will_ watch the footage, so -" Bluestreak found himself unable to say anymore as Sunstreaker deftly spun him around and engaged his mouth in a deep kiss. The gunner relaxed into it with a happy moan, already forgetting what he'd been saying. Sunstreaker, evidently, had not, as when he pulled away, he looked around briefly, then nodded down the hall.

"There's a storage closet down there. Will that work for you?" he asked with an arched optic ridge, and Bluestreak took a moment to remember what they'd need a storage closet for before nodding. No sooner had he nodded than Sunstreaker grabbed his arm and pulled him off down the hall towards the door. They didn't even pause as Sunstreaker hit the panel to open the door...until they realized just what was behind the door.

Both Sunstreaker and Bluestreak froze in utter shock and surprise, taking several moments to comprehend what they were seeing. For the closet was most emphatically already occupied, but not by just any couple. No, it was occupied by none other than Prowl and Jazz. This wouldn't have been so bad if it wasn't evident that Prowl was the one in charge of the situation, while Jazz was just enjoying it. Which, Bluestreak numbly supposed, meant that it might've, maybe, possibly, been Prowl's idea to use the storage closet in such a manner. Prowl. Who was like a creator to him.

As Bluestreak's CPU started to give him warnings of imminent overheating, he wondered if perhaps this was what Prowl felt like when his logic circuits overheated. And then, as blackness closed in, Bluestreak decided that he didn't want to think about how Prowl felt.

As for Sunstreaker, the yellow twin only just managed to come back to his senses in time to shut the door and catch Bluestreak...after he found himself looking into the visor of a very startled Jazz.


End file.
